


Grade School Bitch

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Emily catches a couple older boys reading smut magazines. They decide to reenact some of the scenes in real life.





	Grade School Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes extremely rough underage rape. Mind the tags and all that.

Jason snickered softly with his buddies, all huddled over half a dozen magazines of various content. Some were porn, others were just swimsuit editions. Either way, it was hot stuff for the bunch of ten year olds. Jason, the most aggressive one with short black hair that was always messy, was the leader of their little group. Then there was Ian, who had neat brown hair and wore glasses and was all about making money. And last was Mike, the blond chubby kid.

 

It was the beginning of lunch and the group had met back here to see the pictures Jason had been telling them about. They all had their cocks off and were jacking off while talking excitedly about all of the kinds of mean, dirty things they would do to the girls in the pictures.

 

Emily had snuck around after the three boys. She had always been a good girl and wondered what those three were up to. She walked around slowly, her straight black hair parted down the middle into pigtails and wearing glasses she always looked neat and proper like a good girl of her age of seven years old. She took a few steps forward, afraid to alert the three mean boys but trying to learn what they were doing alone behind the gym.

 

Ian, who was sitting facing Emily's direction, was the first to notice the movement out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed but he didn't move, pretending not to notice the girl yet. "Hey. Hey. Don't look, but a little girl's caught us." he hissed quietly. The other boys gasped quietly and resisted the urge to react. "What the hell should we do?! We'll get suspended if a teacher finds out!" Mike whispered, panicky. 

 

Jason was silent for a long moment staring down at the porn magazines in thought. One of the magazines was all about rape, rough sex and punishment. About treating girls like bitches whenever the got out of line. The boy smirked deeply. "Let's fuck her. That'll keep her quiet." he whispered. The other two looked surprised but nodded, it was better than getting in trouble. The all got up in unison and rushed her, one covering her mouth while the other's grabbed her arms and legs.

 

Emily jumped back as the boys rushed her but her escape was cut short. Her mouth was covered before she even began to let a scream out for help. The little girl looked scared at the three older boys grab her and restrain her, she was terrified for what they might do. They could all feel her tremble in fear, however what she had in mind would be nothing what the boys had planned for her.

 

They dragged the girl further behind the gym, not about to risk anyone coming up on them again and lowered her to the ground, forming a tight circle around her. Mike held her arms while Ian kept her mouth covered. Jason knelt down between the girl's legs, pulling her pants down to just below her but and lifting her legs up. He snickered softly to himself, pressing the tip of 8 inch cock against her pussy. It was his first time, but according to all the pornos he'd seen, you were just supposed to push it in, right? Jason kept pushing and pushing until he managed to force his cock head inside of the once virgin. He moaned happily at the tightness, wasting no time as he started to thrust into her immediately, hoping to get as deep inside as he could.

 

Emily weakly fought against the boys but they were too strong. As her pants were pulled down she tried fighting back but that only slowed Jason down as he didn't need them off. She screamed through the hand of Ian but nobody could hear her. The screams intensified as her virgin hole was slowly violated, the hymen breaking letting her scream even louder but that still wasn't enough to be heard. Tears ran down her face as he began thrusting into her.

 

The other boy's watched their leader with interest. Jason was pounding her pussy wildly, moaning happily. Ruining the girl's little hole looked like it felt really good. Mike bit his lip as he thought before finally coming to a conclusion. He lowered Emily down further until she was on her back. He straddled her chest, presenting his own 9 inch pecker to her. He rubbed his cock against her face. "Put it in your mouth or I'll stuff it in your pussy next!" he ordered.

 

Emily leant away from the newly presented dick in front of her, closing her eyes as he rubbed it against her face. She looked up with fear at Mike, she didn't know what they would do to her if she refused and nodded, as her mouth was freed Mike stuffed her cock deep into her mouth, almost causing her to gag. Her tears intensified and she closed her eyes, hoping this was a terrible dream as the boys violated both her mouth and vagina.

 

Mike groaned happily as he began bucking his hips. He grabbed her head and started moving her head up and down his dick, fucking her mouth as fast as Jason did her pussy. He pushed harder and harder until he managed to force his cock down her throat, delighting in the way her throat twitched and squeezed around his cock. Meanwhile, after several particularly hard thrusts, Jason’s cock managed to force its way past her cervix and into her womb. His breath hitched at the tightness, the idea of fucking two holes being too much for his young cock. With a soft cry, he came, shooting well over a liter of his fertile boy jizz into the girl's womb. "Ahh! Ughhmmmm, I'm cumming! Oh, I gonna knock her up guys! She's totally gonna have my babies!" he moaned out.

 

Emily struggled as her throat was fucked as hard as her pussy. She would have screamed as her cervix was penetrated and Jason's thick cum shot into her womb if not for Mike's long cock thrusting deep into her face. "MMMMMMMFH!" She tried to yell when she heard his words of knocking her up. Could it happen? She thought as her violator's cum filled her womb.

 

Jason panted and held her body tightly to his dick as the last of his cock spurted into her filled womb. He was delighted to see a bulge in her stomach from the volume of his load and he snickered. Ian let out and annoyed sound. "Hurry up and pull out. I want to fuck her too!" he barked, letting go of Emily's arms in order to pull his friend out of their new toy and take his place before too much cum could pour out. He nudged Mike in the back, not particularly liking the position that they were in. 

 

Mike sighed in disappointment, pulling out of the girl's mouth, giving her her first chance at air in a while, while Ian turned Emily over onto her hands and knees without pulling out of her worn cunt. Satisfied, Ian got up to his feet and mounted her like a dog before he started humping her pussy. Mike grabbed the girl's hair and forced his cock back inside her mouth while Jason settled down beside her, mocking her. "Heh heh, you like this, bitch? You're gonna be our cum dumpster from now on. We're gonna keep cumming inside ya until you're all fat with jizz! You're gonna be nice a pregnant by the time we're done!" he chirped, reaching out and pulling at the girl's nipples under her shirt.

 

Emily took the short break from being face fucked to take several deep breaths before being turned around and having a dick shoved down her throat again. She looked over to Jason as she was fucked at both ends. She could tell the teacher she thought, that would get them. She let out a muffled squeal as her nipples were tweaked.

 

Mike grunted loudly and doubled over, holding his cock all the way down her throat as he came, dumping several liters of jizz into her stomach. Jason snickered, rubbing her once flat belly as it expanded with the force of his friend's spunk. Just seeing how full Mike had made her was making him hard again. He grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around his dick, using it to jack himself off and Mike rode out his orgasm. After a full two minutes, Mike pulled out and fell back on his ass, panting. Ian reached around and put a hand over her mouth, pulling her head back. He pulled his cum covered dick out of her pussy. He'd seen people do it in those magazines and wanted to try it himself. He pushed the wet tip against her asshole, using his free hand to push on finger into her ass and pull the hole open a bit. Once he had gotten the head in, he lifted himself up and dropped his weight down on her, forcing his entire cock inside her tight fuck hole.

 

Emily felt her belly bloat with the litres of cum shooting down her throat. One of the hands supporting her was being used as a masturbating tool for Jason, her thin soft fingers wrapped around his slick cock and was forced to stroke it. As the dick slipped out of her mouth her other arm couldn't take it anymore and she fell down to supporting herself by her elbow, pushing up her tight little ass even higher. She didn't even think of screaming until Ian's cock slid slowly into her tight asshole, her new angle making it all the more easy to force his dick into it.

 

Jason panted as he watched to porn play out before him, working Emily's hand faster. Biting his lip, Mike decided to take after he leader. He grabbed her other hand and stood up, wrapping it around his own saliva-slicked cock. "Fuckkk...yeah, man, ruin her ass! She's gonna be shitting your jizz for weeks!" he said, laughing. After a minute of this, Jason was no longer satisfied with Emily's hand alone. "Hey, lift her up. I'm going back in." he ordered. Ian used the hand over Emily's mouth to push her back until she was leaning against him. Jason moved to lay down beneath her and spread her legs a bit further. He lined up his cock with her pussy and wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking her down on him hard. 

 

Both boys gasped in alarm, their eyes almost rolling back. They hadn't thought it was possible for her to feel any tighter, but she did, by FAR! Both groaned loudly as Jason pulled her up and down on his dick while Ian pounded into her shit hole from behind. "Fuuuckkk...aghh! She's so tight!! Shit..I'm taking this bitch home with me tonight! No way I'm letting this hole go! I wanna cum inside her everyday..." Ian whimpered out.

 

Emily looked down at the boys repositioning themselves to fuck her again. She let out a small whimper before having her hips pulled down onto Mike's cock. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her ass and pussy being pounded violently. She was in a sea of pain, fear and ecstasy and couldn't even register Ian's announcement that he was going to take her to his place. Instead she let out muffled moans and continued stroking Jason, her cum filled belly still visible through her top.

 

Oddly enough, the sound of the lunch bell ringing sent the three boy's over the edge. Jason and Ian moaned loudly, stopping their thrusting to hold Emily tightly against them as they came, shooting their jizz deep inside her womb and bowels. Liter after liter of cum poured into her, flooding her insides and forcing her stomach out even further. Mike panted loudly, using Emily's hand to jack him off faster until he came, spraying his load all over her face before shoving the tip of his fat dick back into her mouth and letting his cum fill her mouth and bulge out her cheeks.

 

Emily winced as she was filled from two then all three holes by the boys, her stomach distending before them, looking pregnant already. They boys kept their dicks inside her, letting every drop fill her before they took their cum soaked dicks from out of her. She collapsed onto the ground, cum spilling from her violated cunt and ass. She panted on the ground, too exhausted to scream or maybe she gave up. Sweat and cum soaking her body and ruining her stretched light pink shirt.

 

The three boys stood up, readjusting their clothes as they did. They stared down at the worn out cum dumpster, smirking in satisfaction at a job well done. Ian frowned slightly. They couldn't very well allow her to get up and go call for help. They'd get in sooo much trouble. Well, that problem could be solved easily enough. Ian went over to her and grabbed the back of Emily's cum soaked shirt, pulling it to her wrists. He wrapped it around and around her wrists before knotting it in place. Getting the idea, Jason went back and tore the girl's jizzed panties from her legs, grabbing her by the hair, yanking her head up and stuffing the panties in her mouth to gag her. Mike pulled the girl's jeans back up over her abused butt, not bothering to redo the buttons or anything. 

 

"Listen up bitch. We'll be back for you after school. You better be quiet here though. If anyone comes along...they'll probably use ya too!" Jason said with a laugh. The boys got up and left her there, bound and still fairly bloated.

 

Emily didn't have the energy to fight their binding, allowing the boys to easily tie her up and gag her. She looked up at the boys and it was clear the girl was exhausted and without much asking she passed out, her half naked body left hidden behind the gym. She was scared that someone would find her and use her like the boys did but she rested, cum slowly spilling out of her sore holes and staining the rough jeans, hoping that if someone did find her they would help her.

 

She was out for quite some time, awoken by the loud ring of the final bell, jumping awake and darting to look around. Her belly was smaller but between her legs there was a growing damp patch on her jeans between her legs reaching halfway down her thighs.

 

Jason laughed with his friends as they returned to their secret spot behind the gym. Just as they'd hoped, their little fuck toy was still there bound but flatter then when they'd left her. Ian reached Emily first, grabbing her by the hair and lifting her to her feet. They held her by her arms and walked around the back side of the school using their bodies as shields to hide her from the site of anyone else, and went over to where Jason's brother's car was parked. They got into the back seat, with Mike holding her on his lap while Jason went to the front passenger seat. Jason's brother stared at Emily through the rear view mirror and chuckled. "Ah..that brings back memories. Is that you first rape toy?" he asked, to their relieved laughter. 

 

At least now we knew where Jason got his personality from.

 

Emily's hope was shattered when once again she saw her violators return. She squeaked through her own panties with no avail as she was lifted up and taken away. As they walked she hoped that someone would see her in the middle of the boys but the walk was short and without many people around. As she got into the car she looked pleadingly at the man in the driver's seat looking at her in the mirror. That turned to shock when she revealed that he was just as bad as Jason was too. She slumped over in Mike's lap, just hoping that anyone would see her and help her.

 

Mike bit his lip as the car started moving. With each bump in the road that they went over, Emily bounced up and down on his lap. It was making him hard again. He could wait until they got to either Jason or Ian's house, but... Mike shook his head. He didn't want to wait. He pushed Emily forward against the back of the passenger seat and pulled her pants back down. He pulled his cock out from his pants and forced it into her worn, slightly gaping pussy. He moaned happily, delighted to finally get inside one of the girl's REAL holes. He gripped her waist and bucked in and out of her repeatedly. Ian chuckled at the sight, reaching over and pulling the panties out of the girl's mouth. It didn't matter how much she struggled or cried in this little space anyway.

 

Emily let a muffled whimper as Mike decided that he couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed hold of the passenger seat as she was pushed against it and looked back as her jeans were pulled down, revealing her cum soaked ass and cunt. She squealed as her hole was again thrust into, her frightened moans and squeals were now more audible that her panties were out of her mouth. She closed her eyes as Mike began to violate her once again, her sore pussy making her moan with a mix of pain and pleasure, the sound of the little girl getting violated filling the car.

 

Ian turned Emily to the side and brought her mouth down to his cock. He stuffed his cock into the panting mouth, pushing it against the inside of her cheek, deciding to fuck just her mouth. By the time Jason's brother parked in front of their mouth, the two boys had managed to dump another heavy load inside her. Mike moaned happily at the thought of having possibly impregnated a young girl. Ian let go of Emily's head, releasing the last couple spurts of jizz on her face. Mike got out of the car, keeping her on his dick as he moved, and waddled into Jason's home. They walked her up to Jason's room and only then did Mike finally throw her off of his cock and onto the floor. "So... what should we do with her now?"

 

Emily couldn't help but cover her face as her tiny body was carried wrapped around the boy's cock in broad daylight, cum dripping down her face and onto her bare flat chest. She grunted as she was thrown off Mike's cock and onto the floor and laid still, cum slowly leaking out from her thoroughly used pussy. She hadn't been so scared in her life, she sniffed and glanced over at the boys who were deciding what to do next with her.

 

Jason tilted his head in thought. The boys huddled together and muttered amongst themselves. Coming to a decision, Ian left the room and returned with a couple dildos, courtesy of Jason's brother. Ian went over to the young girl and knelt down. He forced her legs apart and forced the dildo inside her, pushing it further and further inside her until it was pushed into her womb and barely visible from the outside. He handed the other one to her. "That one's there to make SURE you get knocked up from our baby batter. Now, I want you to fuck yourself in the ass with this one or we'll start gangbanging you again." he ordered.

 

Emily looked up and moaned loudly as one of the dildos was forced into her worn hole, reaching deep into her and then was handed another. The fear of them fucking her roughly got her moving as she tried to reach around and stuff the dildo into her ass. "I..." She sniffed and looked up, tears still in her eyes. "I can't reach." She said.

 

Jason let out an annoyed sound. He came over to her, undid the bindings on her arms, then pushed her legs up so that her knees met her face. He put the tip of the dildo in her ass and wrapped her hands around it. "There you go. Better start doing it nice and fast, girl. Oh! And tell us how much you're enjoying it, too! Tell us how nice and happy you are to me filled with our baby making juice!" he shouted, the other guys laughing with him.

 

Emily sniffed and slowly pushed the dildo into her ass, gritting her teeth as she tried to push it as deep as she could, which was only half way down its length and slowly continued to push it in and out of it, trying to pick up speed. She continued in silence, forgetting the boy's request for her to tell them how much she loved it but moaned lightly as she continued to play with her asshole.

 

Jason frowned in annoyance at having been ignored. He placed a hand over her pussy to make sure that the dildo remained inside her and then used his other hand to press down against her stomach hard several times. "Hey! Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I told you to tell us how HAPPY you are to be knocked up with our cum, you little cunt! You want me to stuff my cock down your throat instead?!" he barked.

 

"Mmmngh." She groaned as her belly full of cum was pressed against by Jason which tried to force the dildo out with no luck. "Ahh! I love having your cum inside me and I can't wait to me a mommy!" She cried out, her hands stopping the motions to press the dildo in as the pain in her belly increased.

 

Jason laughed meanly. "That's right slut. You're gonna be a mommy. And every time you have a baby, we're just gonna make you have another one! You belong to us now!" he said. He moved and came to sit in front of her face. He slapped her in the face with his dick. "Come on, since you love our jizz so much, be a good girl and suck mine out." he said.

 

Emily cried again and continued to play with the dildo, she didn't want this, she wanted to go home. Emily broke out of it when Jason's cock was slapped across her face. She then looked up at the penis in front of her and obediently began to suck it, the taste was still disgusting but she tried to seem eager to suck the cum right out of his dick.

 

Jason moaned, moving her head up and down on his cock. He licked his lips and reached behind him, putting his hand over her own and forced her to fuck herself faster. "Yeah, that's it...you're such a good little bitch..." he cooed. It wasn't long before his own seed was finally shooting out. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and sprayed his jizz all over her face. 

 

Emily squealed in pain as Jason forced her hand to push the dildo into her ass faster and deeper. As her finished up, shooting his hot load over her face she was still having the dildo fuck her ass. She fell down onto the floor, her cum soaked face staining the carpet as she looked off blankly.

 

And so it went. Two weeks later, the boy's were still making use of their worn out cum dumpster. They raped her at every chance that they got, dropping her off at home at night and picking her up themselves the next day. They filled her fertile cunt with their loads in the morning, plugged her up, then added more during lunch, forcing Emily to waddle in to each class fat and bloated with jizz.

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, when her parents kicked her out due to her growing belly, she at least had a place to stay.


End file.
